User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa
If you are wondering what happened to my talk page, I have archived it. If for some reason you want to review my archives, click here. Welcome to my talk page. Here are the rules: *No flaming, cursing or any other form of hatred. *Don't come here thinking you know moar than I do, because you don't. *Do not act like an incompetent troll and talk about my friends. This will result in a block. *Have fun. Re:Concerned When your talk page gets big, sometimes browsers have trouble editing it. Also it slows edits down. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:30, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :I told you, I was here longer than you. I saw that you had sysop a while ago, when I didn't know much about you, 'crat is one step up. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:51, 26 October 2008 (UTC) SURPRISE Hey,Blue NinjaK,I have a gift for all your hard work!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_A9bpoItvqE User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk Here... I don't care about my behavior. But on Smashwiki, it seems after you and KP were banned, the sysops acted differently. They do as much(although they didn't do much anyway), but stil, its kinda weird. But anyways, here, I don't mean srs bsns. this is where I talk to people for fun.O, Mighty 21:33, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Search engine optimization Hey Blue Ninjakoopa, I just wanted to give you a heads up on the edit I just made to MediaWiki:Pagetitle. I've been assigned with dropping by the top 50 gaming wikis to edit that file in order to maximize traffic from search engines. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to shoot me a message. JoePlay (talk) 22:31, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :That file (MediaWiki:Pagetitle) controls the text that appears in the browser's page title bar. It also contributes to how well the wiki appears on search engine results (ie. Google). In order to help bring in even more visitors to the Kirby Wiki, I looked at the main page to try to determine the best words to include in the file, that would be terms that people might enter into a search engine. Feel free to replace and/or add words to the file as you see fit. Let me know if you have any further questions. JoePlay (talk) 23:10, 28 October 2008 (UTC) HAI AFTER BURNING MY EYES OUT WITH BOILING LEMON JUICE AFTER VIEWING THAT VIDEO ABOVE, Thriller wants us to play around on Wifi in 30 minuites. From when I posted this, anyways. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 03:06, 29 October 2008 (UTC) More stuff Did you ever fix the whole spoiler thing? Or the new logo thing? Just wondering, because those two should be at the top of our 'to do' lists. I would do them both, but I have no idea how to address either of them.. -EmptyStar :Awesome. The spoiler thing looks so much better now! One more thing though, do you think you can put the same image of Kirby and Dedede on the right side of the warning too? -EmptyStar Thanks. I just looked at it though, and it doesn't fit on the line, haha. Should we just keep the one or just drop the both? -EmptyStar I just uploaded a cute meta knight image.MetaKnight*Metroid 22:42, 29 October 2008 (UTC)User:MetaKnight*Metroid ::Back to the spoiler thing, I can try my best to make it fit. If it's as simple as it being to wide, I can simply just remove the star rod. If not, I might have to resize it. Regardless, I'll have it done by ht end of the week. -EmptyStar : Like it? If worse comes to worse we may still have to resize it. But for now try this. -EmptyStar ::Did you see if it worked yet? -EmptyStar Follow up Hey BN. Since we talked about the MediaWiki:Pagetitle change I made, I wanted to give you a heads up about the newest edit I made. After discussing it with a couple other Wikia staff members who have experience with search engine optimization, we decided that the original idea wasn't the best way, and that going with "_____ Wiki - your guide to everything _____" is a better method. So that's the reason for the additional edit I made. Just wanted to let you know. JoePlay (talk) 18:24, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Relax, I ain't leaving. Oh, and by the way, my bro got a Smasher name, N619. One more thing: Toga is Masterman from SmashWiki. MarioGalaxy {talk} 20:41, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Did the name give it away? Or did you read the AD article? Anyway, sorry that it took me too long to respond. My dad had me go out (Halloween, you get it) with N619 and my baby brother. Anyway, I'll try and talk to you later. MarioGalaxy {talk} 02:06, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Nobody really. My dad bought me a pirate skeleton mask, and the mouth moves when you talk (I had one like it last year, but I couldn't find it). Anyway, I wore my Grim Reaper robe from last year. So, I was basically some Pirate Reaper or something. MarioGalaxy {talk} 02:17, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Technique? You mean the 619? MarioGalaxy {talk} 02:39, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Heh. Man, my brother would probably be excited to hear that from you. He can't hit that on me anymore, since I can counter it (he actually named it the "fun combo" before he changed names; it was sad). Anyway, Toga is Masterman from SmashWiki. He has an okay Wolf, although sometimes he SD's himself with other characters. MarioGalaxy {talk} 02:48, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Well, my bro's asleep right now, so he doesn't know about this conversation. So technically, he still hates you (although I hate him and vice versa, we're still a good tag-team). He'll probably stop hating you when I tell him this, although you using Command Fox didn't help much. Anyway, yeah, I spike whenever I set up the opponent. When do you think we can Brawl each other 1-on-1 with Falco (by the way, how come you use Dark Falco?)? I've yet to see yours in 1-on-1 action. I'm free tomorrow (it's the weekend). MarioGalaxy {talk} 03:10, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I get what you mean, but I mean Command Fox as in that it appeared in Star Fox Command (the game and the commercial for it). Anyway, yeah, that's what I meant, Falco vs. Falco. I actually use Falco when I saw MALR (the guy from YouTube) use it. I figured you can be identified by your character's appearance (although not like in Halo 3), and I stuck to it since. I also do it with Wolf. MarioGalaxy {talk} 03:29, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Slight mispelling on MALR's name. Anyway, no, I don't have one. Shippiddge did a similar video of Snakes on A Plane with Dark Fox. MarioGalaxy {talk} 03:40, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Yo BNK, are you there? We can brawl now if you're free. MarioGalaxy {talk} 15:32, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Um, this is on a different subject, but were you really born on July 6? MarioGalaxy {talk} 15:34, 1 November 2008 (UTC) No, of course not! The thing is, I was born on July 6 too (not the same year, though)! MarioGalaxy {talk} 16:36, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Hey BNK, sorry that I left. I had to eat lunch. I think that's enough brawling for me for the time being (which would be an hour or two). Anyway, I'll see if I can brawl you later. MarioGalaxy {talk} 18:02, 1 November 2008 (UTC) My User Page Sorry about the other Wiki on my page (refering to Skies of Arcadia). I was just trying to get the word out. I'll remove it if you'd like. And did I encourage people to leave just because I said that? Really? That's not what I meant at all, sorry if that's what it seemed like. And I CERTAINLY do NOT wat to be a troll! I just said that stuff about Kirbypedia because one member over there spewed hatred about this site just because someone copied their Rick the Hamster article (yet not their Chu Chu article for some reason). But whatever, sorry for the whole impression. - BattleFranky202 12:28, 1 November 2008 (UTC)